


Teacher's Pet

by Takara_Phoenix



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Gods, M/M, Nico is a matchmaker, Percy is the teacher's pet, Shounen-ai, Slash, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage - Freeform, student!Percy, teacher!Jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 16:49:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1865253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason teaches Latin at a high school and his star-student is Percy Jackson. Sadly enough, there are way more things Jason wants to teach Percy aside from Latin.<br/>Nico is Jason's roommate and he has had enough of the whining and longing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teacher's Pet

Title: Teacher's Pet – Dog Parks and Drunken Friends

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; high school AU

Disclaimer : All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, spanking, underage, shoujo-ai, hetero, threesome

Main Pairing: Jasercy

Side Pairings: Piper/Annabeth, Frank/Hazel/Leo, Chris/Clarisse, Charles/Silena, Grover/Juniper, Paul/Sally

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Jason Grace, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Nico di Angelo, Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Clarisse la Rue, Chris Rodriguez, Silena Beauregard, Charles Beckendorf, Juniper, Grover Underwood, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Sally Blofis, Paul Blofis, Mrs. O'Leary, Argentum, Aurum

Summary: Percy is totally crushing on his Latin teacher, Mister Grace. His friends keep making fun of him for that and he himself knows it's just wishful thinking. At least until he takes their family dog to a new park after prom and accidentally meets Mister Grace there.

 

**Teacher's Pet**

_ Dog Parks and Drunken Friends _

 

Prom sucked. As a single boy surrounded by the dancing couples better known as his friends, Percy had to say that prom sucked. He was sitting at a table together with two of his best friends, Leo and Rachel. The redhead looked pretty in her green dress, the Latino next to her looked a little ridiculous in his red tux, but also kind of adorable. Percy heaved a sigh and emptied his punch.

There were Chris and Clarisse – both in suits because not even the mighty Silena had managed to force that girl into a dress. Which was why Silena next to them looked a little pouty as she was dancing with her boyfriend and the quarterback Charles Beckendorf. She looked beautiful in her dress, like a princess. Their cheerleading captain, what a beauty.

“She looks so lovely, doesn't she?”, sighed Juniper as she and Grover sat down next to Percy.

Percy's best friend with the goatee and nature-lover girlfriend looked exhausted from dancing. Percy grinned and nudged Grover in the ribs. Juniper grinned at them before she fell into a conversation with Rachel. Percy sighed and shoved his hands into his pockets.

“Princess looks pouty”, declared Clarisse.

The tall brunette girl and her boyfriend sat down opposite Juniper and Grover. Chris pulled out a deck of cards and made some motions to call two of their other fellow couples over. Frank and Hazel, as well as Silena and Charles. Chris, Grover, Charles and Frank started up on a game of cards while Silena started bugging Clarisse about wearing a dress.

Leo winced as he looked at Frank and Hazel longingly. Okay, if Percy was having it bad, Leo had it twice as bad, because he was _so_ crushing on Frank and Hazel. Rachel observed them curiously.

“Percy. Go and dance with Leo, will you?”, suggested Rachel.

Percy shrugged and grabbed Leo's hand, pulling him onto the dance floor. The Latino grinned a little as he slung his arms around Percy's neck and the two swayed to the music.

“You two should hook up. You're both cute, it fits”, commented Annabeth.

She had her arms around her girlfriend's neck, dancing with the beautiful native American. They were the only out and proud couple at school, so since they knew that Percy was gay and Leo was bisexual, they tried to push them into being a couple for months now. Both boys rolled their eyes and decided to stop with the dancing. Instead, they went outside.

“So, how bad is it?”, asked Percy softly as they plunged down on the grass.

“She looked so pretty! And did you see Frank in the suit?”, sighed Leo with a pout.

“That bad, huh?”, chuckled Percy and nudged his best friend.

“What about you? Mister Grace seems to have brought his boyfriend this time...”, drawled Leo.

Percy frowned equally upset and stared over to the patrons. Mister Grace, their Latin teacher, stood together with a hot Italian guy, both laughing. Everyone at the school knew that Mister Grace was gay, he had outed himself with Annabeth and Piper had started a LGBT club and he had joined them as teacher in support. And Percy had been crushing on their Latin teacher all school year now.

“You really think that's his boyfriend?”, asked Percy with a glare. “The guy is hot. That's unfair.”

“Did you just call my brother hot?”, asked Hazel scandalized as her and Frank joined them.

“Your brother?”, chorused Leo and Percy stunned.

“Nico. Half-brother. He agreed to come chaperone”, nodded Hazel and got comfortable. “He befriended Jason on college already. They've been rooming together too. Come, I'll introduce you.”

She hastily stood again, making Percy wonder why she had bothered to sit down to begin with, but maybe she was just as hyper as Leo. No, Percy took that back. No one was as hyper as Leo. Grabbing Leo's hand, Percy ran after her. They only stopped when they reached the two adults. Jason Grace and the handsome Italian, both in the middle of conversation.

“Nico!”, grinned Hazel and hugged the Italian. “I want you to meet my friends. Leo and Percy.”

“Leo, mh?”, grunted Nico with something akin to a glare as he looked the Latino up and down critically, making Leo squirm. “And you're the teacher's pet, aren't you?”

“Excuse me?”, huffed Percy offended.

“Jason talks about you _all the time_. Percy did this, Percy aced that test, Percy helped ending a fight between two other students”, explained Nico in a bad imitation of Jason. “Teacher's pet.”

Percy's face flushed as he looked at his teacher, who looked equally embarrassed. Turning around on his heels, Percy dashed off again, closely followed by a confused Leo. Hazel glared.

“Did you have to chase them away, brother?”, hissed the girl. “And why were you looking at Leo like that? At this rate, I'll _never_ get him in bed with me and Frank! You're such a cockblocker!”

“You're welcome”, nodded Nico and watched his sister storming off too. “Children.”

“They're sixteen. They're far from being children anymore”, muttered Jason, emptying his beer.

“They're not allowed to drive, drink or vote. They _are_ children”, replied Nico unamused. “Regardless of how much you want to bend your little pet over and fuck him.”

“Fuck you, di Angelo”, hissed Jason wide-eyed. “If the principal hears you!”

“Oh please”, snorted Nico amused. “Either you move on and get someone age appropriate, or you man up and just fuck the pet already. Because I am so sick and tired of listening to your whining.”

 

/break\

 

“You really are too well-behaved, Percy”, sighed Sally the next morning, shaking her head. “When I was on my prom, I stayed at a hotel with my date. And we got wasted.”

“He's not even hungover”, grunted Paul next to her, reading the newspaper.

“I don't have a boyfriend to stay in a hotel with”, replied Percy and served breakfast.

“Still, can't you rebel at least _a little_ ”, complained Sally. “I mean, all you do all day is reading up on your Roman myths and learning for your tests. You never go to parties or sneak around with a boy.”

“Mom, you must be the only mother in New York who wants her kid to misbehave!”, snorted Percy.

“I just want you to have fun, babe”, said Sally softly, kissing his head.

“I'll take out the trash and go with Mrs. O'Leary to the park”, announced Percy.

“Stop being so well-behaved!”, called Sally after him.

Grinning amused, he dumped the trash in the can while guiding their giant black dog out of their front yard. He was just trying to be a good son. He had made a lot of trouble when he was younger, when they had been with Gabe. Bad place. But then Sally had  _finally_ dumped his abusive ass and fallen in love with Paul. Percy liked his new stepfather and he wanted his mother to be happy, so he changed. He behaved like an angel, never ditched school again, learned like it was the only goal of his life. Everything to be the perfect stepson so Paul wouldn't leave. Well, and then there was Jason. The hot Latin teacher. Main reason why he studied his ass off for Latin. To become the teacher's pet, as Hazel's brother had phrased it so nicely. Mrs. O'Leary growled and ran off. If only that beast wouldn't be as mighty, because Percy stood no chance against the force of that dog.

“No! Mrs. O'Leary, slow down, please!”, called Percy. “Be a good girl!”

Suddenly someone grabbed the end of the leash that was waving behind Percy and held onto it, effectively stopping the giant monster of a dog. The sudden stop though made Percy stumble back against the one who had stopped the dog. Heaving a sigh, he looked up. Into electric blue eyes.

“M—Mister Grace”, stuttered Percy doe-eyed. “Uhm. Hello.”

“I didn't know you had a dog, Percy”, grinned the blonde and ruffled Mrs. O'Leary's head.

“It's our family dog. Mrs. O'Leary”, grinned Percy, running his fingers through his hair. “Yours are pretty handsome. I never saw you around the park before though...”

“Oh. They aren't mine. They're my roommate's”, replied Jason. “She's a little hungover, asked me to take the dogs out. Those are Argentum and Aurum. Want to walk together for a little bit?”

“Uhm... Sure”, nodded Percy slowly.

The three dogs were still busy sniffing each other and yelping. When they ran off, the two humans followed. Percy blushed a little as he just walked next to his crush. The adult looked so handsome.

“So, I saw you dancing with Leo yesterday...”, started Jason awkwardly. “Are you two... together?”

“What? No!”, exclaimed Percy and shook his head so fast, Jason thought it would fall off.

“Is dating Leo really such a bad thing?”, laughed Jason amused.

“No, it's not that”, sighed Percy. “It's just he... has someone he's interested in. And so do I.”

“Mh, please tell me Leo's is Hazel”, chuckled Jason, cocking one eyebrow. “Because she's been trying to ease Nico into accepting two boyfriends. It's why he kept glaring at Leo yesterday.”

“Oh my gosh, so Leo's really having a _chance_ at that?!”, exclaimed Percy with a yelp and jumped.

“Woah, if you're that excited about Leo getting someone, how excited would you get if your... someone was available too?”, asked Jason curiously. “Speaking of... Who is it? Yours, I mean?”

“I... really don't want to talk about it”, mumbled Percy embarrassed, averting his eyes.

“Okay. Then let's talk about something else”, suggested Jason.

They continued on their way talking about everything and nothing. It was easy to forget that Jason was his teacher, or that he was eleven years older than Percy, because it was so easy to talk to Jason.

“Percy! Percy, where have you been so long?!”, called Leo loudly.

The boy was waving his arms around wildly. Percy grinned and waved back.

“We always meet up when I take Mrs. O'Leary out”, explained Percy, turning toward Jason.

“Oh. You're on a _date_ ”, gasped Leo wide-eyed. “I'm sorry! I'll go!”

“Shut up!”, exclaimed Percy in a loud and screeching voice. “I don't walk up to Hazel and Frank and tell them about _your_ crush either! Asshole!”

“Oh... No date”, gulped Leo, looking like a guilty puppy. “Shit.”

“Yeah, shit. Asshole”, repeated Percy and turned around to run.

Because if there was one thing he really didn't want to face, it was his teacher after realizing that his little star student was in love with him. But Jason had something different in mind. He grabbed Percy's arm with one hand, the leashes in his other.

“Percy. Wait. I think we need to talk”, stated the blonde. “Leo, keep the dogs, be useful.”

“Yes, Mister Grace”, nodded Leo embarrassed and took the three leashes.

Jason led Percy a little away from Leo and both sat down on the dock. Percy glared at the water.

“So yeah, I'm your student, I have a teenage crush on you, I'm embarrassed enough as it is. I don't need you to give me the speech about you being older and my teacher and not off age and not appropriate and all that shit”, sighed Percy annoyed. “Please, just skip that shit...”

“That was not what I wanted to say”, stated Jason, grabbing Percy by the shoulder and turning him.

Before Percy could protest some, Jason had his lips on Percy's. The teen yelped, but he reacted instantly, wrapping his arms around Jason's neck to pull him closer. The blonde was tracing Percy's lips with his tongue, but Percy was too much in awe to react. He was just clinging to Jason.

“B—But you're my teacher and all...”, stammered Percy wide-eyed.

“And I kind of love you”, replied Jason, his voice soft as he caressed Percy's lower lip.

“R... Really...?”, mumbled the teen flustered. “B—But...”

“We can't really go on dates, or I can't take you to prom and you can't introduce me to your parents and we're not going to have sex before you're off-age, but you're... amazing. Sometimes, you're the only reason why I go to school to begin with”, whispered Jason. “So... do you want to be my secret boyfriend, Percy? I could take you home with me now and we could heavily make out?”

“Okay”, nodded Percy, his hands against Jason's chest. “But... Leo?”

“Hasn't he embarrassed you enough to earn himself an hour or two with the dogs?”, smirked Jason.

Percy was nervous when he followed Jason to his apartment. The teacher –  _his_ teacher – wanted to be his secret boyfriend. The apartment was fancy, which probably explained the two roommates, because otherwise the teacher wouldn't be able to afford it. One of the roommates stood at the hearth, cooking lunch. The Italian was wearing a pink apron.

“Ah, Jason, you're right on time for food”, called Nico out and stuck his head out to look at them. “Oh. You brought yourself dessert. That's not very nice, at least bring something sweet you're also willing to share so Reyna and me can enjoy it too, you egoistic brat.”

“Make him shut up, Jason”, groaned Reyna from the couch. “My head is killing me!”

“Since Nico and I were out last night, she had a girl's night. Got a little too wasted”, whispered Jason amused, one arm around Percy's waist. “You guys know, this one is going to be our secret.”

“Again: Don't bring sweet treat with you that you're not willing to share, especially not when you expect Rey and me to keep a secret for you. Here, enjoy your dessert”, replied Nico.

He handed Jason whipped cream and chocolate sauce, causing both of them to blush brightly. Percy stared wide-eyed from Jason to the Italian and over to the hung-over Puerto Rican on the couch.

“Where's the rest of the hangover club?”, asked Jason and looked around.

“Crashing in my room”, replied Nico, winking at Percy before returning to the kitchen. “If the teacher bores you, I'll be in the kitchen, little one.”

“Fuck off, di Angelo. That one is mine”, grunted Jason dangerously, guiding Percy along.

“Where are my _dogs_ , Grace?! If you lost Argentum and Aurum, I'll kick your ass!”

“Sleep until you're sober, Reyna”, called Jason back and opened Nico's bedroom. “Zhang, Levesque, get up. There's a flustered, little Latino sitting at the docks in the park, watching three dogs. Go and help him. But get changed first.”

Percy laughed a little as he saw Frank and Hazel, still half-dressed in their clothes from the other day. But at the mentions of 'flustered, little Latino', both sat up and stared over at them. Percy wanted to say something, but Jason was faster with pulling him along.

“And this is my room”, grinned the blonde, closing the door behind them.

“Nice... Oh god, you have a Disney-poster on your wall!”, giggled Percy delighted.

“It was a joke, from Nico”, muttered Jason embarrassed.

Percy laughed at the Disney's  _Hercules_ poster where the Hercules was Jason, drawn in Disney-style. It was really cute. But before he could take a better look around, he was thrown onto the bed, with Jason hovering over him. The blonde grinned and sealed his lips.

“I really love you, Percy”, whispered the blonde, his hands wandering over Percy's sides.

“If you keep touching me and sitting between my legs, I am _not_ going to wait until I'm eighteen”, warned Percy with a glare, fingers clawed into Jason's shirt. “You're so handsome and when you wear your classes and are up at the board, being all... teacher-y, it gives me a hard-on...”

“What do you think you're doing to me when you _constantly_ drop your pen and bend over – always pointing toward my desk with that weapon of mass distraction that you call your ass!”

“Weapon of mass distraction?”, giggled Percy, tugging on Jason's shirt.

“You know how many recesses I spend jerking off while thinking of that?”, grunted Jason.

His hands were resting on Percy's ass, squeezing it tightly. The teen moaned softly.

“Did you know the age of consent in New York is actually seventeen? Which means we'd only have to wait like... four more months...”, whispered Percy, his lips on Jason's neck. “I googled it.”

“Mh, you googled? You kids and your fancy gadgets”, teased Jason amused, kissing Percy.

“Don't sound like an old geezer!”, laughed Percy and hit Jason's arm.

 

/break\

 

“Mister Grace! Mister Grace, I know the answer!”

“Of course you do, Jackson. You're such a geek”, muttered Leo beside him.

“Shut up, I know you screwed Hazel last night and then Frank screwed you”, whispered Percy with a wicked grin. “Don't think I didn't hear you, so shut up while I try to tease _mine_.”

“Percy, do you want to write the answer on the board or continue your little discussion with Leo?”, asked Jason, sound half amused and half irritated before pushing his glasses up. “Or shall I ask Annabeth to give me the answer, Percy?”

“Aw, I wouldn't want to take Percy's golden star away”, cooed Annabeth mischievously.

Percy stuck his tongue out at Annabeth before walking up to the board, picking up the chalk. And then he dropped it, accidentally. The sound of Jason's pen breaking in his hands echoed in the room as Percy bend down to pick it up, his ass an arm's length from Jason's face. The whole class snickered at that. Everybody knew what an effect Percy's ass had on their teacher, but only three of them knew that Jason and Percy were more than just teacher and student.

“Mister Jackson”, grunted Jason – and he normally never called his students by the last name. “I think I need to have a word with you after class. You're talking too much during class.”

“Sure, Mister Grace”, nodded Percy mischievously.

“That's just nasty, Perce”, muttered Grover sympathetically from Percy's other side. “Leo was talking _with_ you, after all. And everybody is talking too. It's like he's set on punishing you.”

“True that”, agreed Chris with a frown. “You've had like... detention every week in the past month.”

Percy just sat through the rest of the class, giddy like a little child on Christmas, waiting for his presents, ignoring the boys. Leo snickered amused and nudged him by the time the bell rung, but of course Hazel and Frank stole him before he could engage in conversation with Percy. They always did that, ever since Jason had dumped them with Leo and the dogs two months ago. Leo, being the last student to leave, closed the door behind himself, leaving Jason and Percy on their own.

“Mister Grace?”, asked Percy and bat his eyelashes, stalking over to his teacher.

“Your attention should be on _me_ during classes, Percy”, grunted Jason and stood, grabbing a wooden ruler off his table. “You're such a naughty boy, Percy Jackson.”

“Two more months, Mister Grace”, whispered Percy and leaned over the table. “Two more months and you can do a whole lot more to my ass than just spank it, teacher.”

Percy yelped and shut up as the ruler hit his ass hard. The teen grinned greedily. Two more months.

 

_~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
